


Escape

by YourMajesty28



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, robert carlyle - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajesty28/pseuds/YourMajesty28
Summary: There was a princess, soon to be queen, in a far off kingdom on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. She hated every minute of her life since her brother died. She wanted to escape, so she made a deal with the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Madison and I hope you like the first chapter. I just thought I'd let you know that I do go back and edit my stories several times I may go back and change the small stuff. And I'm also always open for ideas. Her name is pronounced [lee-ah]Well without further ado i'll get on with the first chapter. Tumblr: YourMajesty13

*Leah's POV*

I say at my throne above everybody, their eyes were all on me. I am to be crowned queen today. I am not ready nor fit to be queen, my brother was to be king before he died. My father said I am to take his place. 

"Leah." My father said.  "Kneel before you people." I obeyed. 

As my father took my crown off the pillow given to him by the Royal crown keeper. 

"Do you Princess Leah promise to standby your people, fight for your kingdom, and be the rightful queen as long as you shall rein?" My father said. 

"I." I looked around the room breath stuck in my throat.      "I-I." I stuttered. "I can't do this." I said as I ran out of the room. The hole crowd gasping.   
I run to the balcony, desperate to get away I from this life.

"Rumpelstiltskin... Rumpelstiltskin... Rumple-" I was cut by a giggle behind me me. I quickly turned around to face the most feared a man in the whole world, Rumpelstiltskin. 

"I'm-" He cut me off. 

"I know who you are, Princess Leah."  

"I want to make a deal with you." I blurt out. 

"Oh you do and what would a princess with everything want." He teased. 

"I don't want to live like this, I don't want to be queen I want to see the world." I said. 

"Hmm...  I will take you way back to my castle and we could see all the world you want ... but for a price." He said. 

"Yes! Yes! I'll pay anything." I practically cheered. 

"I want you to be my personal slave,  you will give yourself to me each night and day whenever I want it. You are to dust my collection and launder my clothing and anything else I ask of you." He said. I blushed. 

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.  I said that one word to change my life. "Deal."

 

-MAD


	2. Chapter 2

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*

I brought Leah back to my castle, she was so nervous she was shaking. I never expected her to say yes, that gorgeous thing agreed to give herself to a beast. Could she have been that miserable. We walked in to my castle she was looking around in awe. 

"Tonight I will show you your room and then tomorrow we discuss the rules." I explained.

"Rules?" She questioned. 

"Yes I have rules that you were always follow your face punishment." I said sternly.

"Well if I am to give myself to you, may we at least discuss  some of my demands and  boundaries?" She asked shyly. 

"Perhaps." Is all I said before motioning her to follow me. She obeyed. I showed her her room it was nothing special I was just a bed, a dresser, and closet. "Here's your room. There is also a dungeon if you decide to be naughty." I smirked. "But will discuss that later."  She blushed. "This  is where you will stay till I come get you tomorrow." She nodded. "Good night pet." I said is I blew out the candle and vanished out of the room. 

////////////////////

 

*Leah's POV*

I woke up to the light shining through the curtains. I roll over to see Rumpelstiltskin standing there, staring at me. I look him in the eyes, those cold eyes. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." He gruff's  before disappearing. I had brought new clothes but I looked in the closet and found a faded light blue dress and then I met him downstairs. He sat the end of a long table. "I will be going through the rules." He said. I gulped. 

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*

"First off every day unless I say otherwise, you will make us breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Right now I want you to go make breakfast, then come out and hand me both of the plates and then kneel beside me submitted, that means head down and no talking. Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded. 

"I also want you to always call me master unless told otherwise." I told her. She gulped. 

"Yes master." She said. I smiled. "Good girl." I said. 

"Now go." She scurried off. She came back with two plates placed him in front of me knelt , head down beside me submitted. "Good girl." I praised,  as I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. "Most of the time you have to earn your meal." I smirked when she realize what I meant, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. 

God damn it she was so perfected. I wanted nothing more than to take her over The table right that second. I should have made her earn her meal by putting them pretty lips around my cock But I sadly refrained. 

 

"Oh I almost forgot." I said and she perked up. I made her collar with the leash appear in my hand.  I latch it on around her neck. I smiled knowing that she was mine. "You will keep this on always only I can take it off do you understand?" I asked.  she nodded. I grabbed her by her leash where it met her collar very roughly. She was scared as she looked into my eyes. 

"When I ask a question I want to verbal answer!" I barked as I bared my teeth at her. "Yes, I'm sorry  master." "Better." I said. 

We sat there in silence as I ate my food. Leah still submitting. I finished my plate and Took her plate and started feeding her. "I will most of the time always feed you unless I tell you otherwise." I said. She nodded her mouthful. 

I finished feeding her. "Now, let's go over the rules." I said. "Along with cooking you also clean, such as launder my clothing and dust my collection." She nodded. 

"You cannot refuse me,  or refused to do something that I ask, if you do so you'll be punished." She nodded. 

"That being said punishments, my punishments are always different and The severity are  dependent  on what you do. Like I said you Will sleep in the dungeon when you were being punished. Or if your punishment is very severe as in running away or refusal.  Your physical punishment will be held down there. Punishments can be spanking , no food, no pleasure and/or release, or if you're really naughty whipping or caning. That being said you are not to pleasure yourself nor have release without permission." she nodded shakily. 

"I understand submitting is new to you I will  teach you along the way, know if you do something wrong you will be punished.  I may give warnings when you're doing something wrong, but not always. You should know that when you are submitting no talking unless spoken to and head down." She nodded again. 

"I will add new rules along the way if needed. Are you understanding everything so far." I asked. "Yes master." She said. 

"With everything being said what are these demands?" I questioned. 

"Well I have two, f-first I-I'm a v-virgin a-a-and." She was a stuttering mess. "I understand, and of course I'll be gentle, but once you adjust I won't be so gentle. That being said tonight you will give yourself to me." I explained. 

"Yes master, thank you." She said. "Good girl." 

"And I would also like some time off every once in a while." She said. 

"I rarely do days off but, There will be days off." I said. 

"Now I am going out so go to my room and wait for me till I come back and we will start the night."I said as I vanished out of the room.  
-MAD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV* 

I  crept into my room where Leah slept I see her laying down sleeping peacefullyu. I didn't have the heart to wake her just to fuck her, but on the other hand I am a beast. I crawled in the bed with her so we were spooning my left arm wrapped around her waist, my right coming my fingers through her beautiful hair in my face  nuzzled and her neck. This was turning me on big-time, I kissed her neck and started to grind against her. She begins to stir, but I don't stop. I kind a guest that our first time she would refuse me but instead I heard a small moan her from her lips. I was sucking and biting all over her neck, marking her as mine. In one swift movement, she was on her back and I was hovering over her . I magically removed all of our clothes. I go back to kissing her neck as I gently slide into her. She winces in pain. I was gentle as possible with her but it was killing me inside not to pound into her relentlessly. As soon as she adjusted to my size I started to pick up the pace and she was moaning mess. 

"Master?" She moaned obviously wanting release. "Yes Pet?" I answered. "U-Ummmm... M-May I-I cum for you." She asked shyly. "Yes my pet." I said giving her permission. 

Since it was her first time I decided not to push her. She came for me over and over again many times that night. I finally released myself inside of her. I fell next to her us both gasping. I had cast a spell over her to prevent  impregnation. I expected her to turn over and go to sleep, but she didn't. She snuggled next to me. We both look into each others eyes The next thing I know she was kissing me. And in that kiss my feelings were confirmed about her I've never felt this way with anybody. I wanting more of her so I deepen the kiss into a full make out session. But was stopped when she pulled away and turned over and went to sleep. I was shocked,  does she feel the same for me? Who could love me though? I didn't sleep the rest of the  night so I went to my wheel to spin. 

*Leah's POV*

I can't believe I kissed him. I felt huge sparks between us but I was just a slave to him it was all for pleasure not full of, so I stopped. I was obviously right because after he love me, alone, all alone

////////////////////

Right as I wake up I  Rush down the stairs to see him sitting in his seat at the end of the table. I lower my eyes not wanting to look At him after last night.

"I'm sorry master I over slept. " I admitted. "Don't  let it happen again." He gruffed. "Now go!" "Yes master." I said as I scurried off. I quickly made breakfast, gave him our plates, and kneeled beside him submitting. 

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*

She was kneeling beside me not daring to look me in the eyes. I started to comb my hands through her hair, I smirk once I heard her purring. Did she like submitting to me?

"Did you enjoy last night pet?" I asked. She bit her lip before answering back with a yes master. I smiled.

"Here." I said while holding food in front of her face. After I ate and after I fed her I finally Spoke after a long long stream of silence.

"I will be going out today, I expect for this place to be spotless by the time I get back." I told her. 

"Yes master." She said which was music to my ears. "Good girl." 

I started to pet her I tighten  my grip on her hair her letting out  a small  whimper. "But before I go, I want those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock." I said. 

She bit her lip God could she get any more perfect. She got under the table and took me out, and slowly put my cock inside her mouth, I groaned and she picked up the pace deep throating my cock. She did that till I finally came in her mouth. "Good girl." I praised her. I groan when I hear King Georges calling my name. I was supposed to be doing business with him today. "I have to go." Was all I said before I vanished to go see what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

*Leah's dPOV*

I was in tears under the table I know I was his slave  but it still hurt that he uses me and leaves. I buried myself in the cleaning. Hours later I was almost done I heard doors beginning to open my heart jumps I assumed masters was back and I was afraid because I wasn't done cleaning. But instead it was Matthew my former fiancé that I tried so hard to get away from.

"Leah." He cheered. 

"What  are you doing here?" I asked shakily. If master knew he was here he will tear  him limb from limb then severely punish me.

"There's rumors of you getting captured by the dark one. I came to rescue you."he said grabbing my wrist trying to rush me out the door but I pulled back.

"No, I can't, I made a deal to serve him. You have to go before he comes back." I told him trying to Usher him out the door. 

"Wait, what kind of serving? Do you want to be here, with him?" 

I nodded. "Yes... I love him" is what I wanted to say. I saw anger in his eyes he grab me by my wrist in afraid of what he was going to do. But instead him hurting me his hands go around his throat and he starts gasping. 

Then I hear master's voice say "Don't touch things that don't belong to you!" Master then grabs me by my leash. "Go wait in the dungeon, why I deal with him. " "Master please-"he cuts me off. "Now Leah!" He yells and I scurried off. 

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*

I took the intruder to the dungeon adjacent to Leah's . He was going to pay. He had no right to touch her and let alone try to take her away from me. I grab my tools that I needed for his punishment. Everyone knows what happens when you try steal from the dark one.

////////////////

I left Leah in the dungeon for about a day. I didn't know what to say After I heard everything she said I don't even know anymore. I go to the dungeon but I'm turned  around so my back is facing her.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She rasps. 

"Nothing. I heard what you said... i'm going to say this once and once only Dearie. you are perfect and I wanted you ever since I saw you. Now pet I want you for upstairs to get ready, Go fix lunch and you know what to do after that." I said and I walked out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

*Leah's POV*

I was kneeling beside Master still thinking about what you said. I just been clinging to him. I started rubbing my head against his thigh while purring. 

"Needing pet aren't you?" He asked. I let out a small whimper. "No today, I have things to do." I frowned. 

He was finished eating. "Go to the end of the table and eat." He commanded. I whimpered wanting him to feed me. "Stop being a greedy little brat before I take it!" He scolded. 

I sit and start eating I'm also half way done, then I hear master scream my name. "Where is he?!" He yells slamming his fist on the table.   
I jump back. "Where's who?" I ask scared to death. "The prisoner, he's gone I know you set him free!" He yelled. " I swear master I didn't let him go." I say afraid, hoping he would believe me. 

He growled and grabbed me by my collar. "Crawl." He ordered me and I obeyed. He magic us somewhere, then I realized it was my castle. As master opened the gate we see Mathew being treated by a nurse and my father beside him. 

"Leah." My father cheered. "Let her go!" He commanded. 

"I think it's funny you think try and steal what's mine and get away with it." Master said in one swift movement Matthew's neck snapped killing him.   
"You're next, if you don't lose your tone." Master said 

"Whatever my daughter owes you I'll pay it." My father pleaded. 

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull. She wants this. I agreed to take her away from her wretched life in exchange for her to be my slave." Master said. 

"Leah, is this true?" My father asked. 

"Yes, i'm his forever." I said. Master smirked before taking us back to his castle with a hard grip still on my leash. 

"Master?" I asked trying to get his attention. "What is it pet?" He asked as he led me up the stairs. "Can we talk about us? Please?" He sighs. "Up onto the bed." I obeyed. "Now what is a pet?" He said. "Did you really mean what you said?" I asked. "Every word." "Can I be yours forever?" He nodded then started kissing me. 

 

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*  
I grab her collar roughly and started kissing her. I magical removed all of our clothes, I was now hovering over her my hand wrapped tightly in her leash. I slipped slowly inside of her. I wasn't as rough as I wanted to be but I promise to be gentle. I love the feeling of being inside of her she was perfect before I knew it she was begging to cum which I let her. Soon after I came as well, we were snuggling together. I was playing with her hair. "Tomorrow will be working on your submitting properly, but for now good night pet."


	6. Chapter 6

My morning began like any other with me kneeling beside him submitting, him running his fingers through my hair. I was so far in my own thoughts I didn't know he had put food in front of my face instructing me to eat, Which I Obliged . We both had eaten silence.

"Something wrong pet?" He asked. " just nervous I guess master." I said. He chuckled then ran his fingers through my hair. "No reason to be nervous pet." He concludes. " we are just going to work on you properly submitting and what I will expect every day. Remember I'm not forgiving man." I gulped. "Yes master." 

"Well I guess it's time to get started." He said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. He grabbed my leash tugging as to say "follow me upstairs" which I obeyed. 

"Up on the bed." He commanded. " every morning I will dress you. They will be laying out on the bed or I will be waiting for you when you wake up. Here are you clothes for today now go change." He commanded. I came out of the wardrobe wearing the black lingerie picked out. " I didn't say u could walk. Crawl. Unless told other wise." He said. Which made me drop to me knees. 

He pulled on my leash signaling me to follow him down the stairs. He sat down behind a spinning wheel I kneeled beside him. 

" I have a banquet to attend to tomorrow you will be joining me. You will be on your best behavior." He said with a firm commanding voice. "I have rules first. Are you listening?" He asked. "Yes master." 

"Don't talk to anyone and less told otherwise. Do not speak unless toll.Don't leave my side. Do not miss behave and do exactly as told. And you were only properly addressed me that means yes master no master. Any kind of breaking of these rules will cause severe punishment. got it?" 

"Yes master." 

"Good girl." 

"You will be submitting throughout this event same rules here apply there. Got it?" He asked again. 

"Yes master." 

He stood up from his spinning wheel. " I have business to attend to for the rest the day so you may do whatever, I will be out all night." With that said he vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*

Tomorrow is the banquet. Which was a BDSM Banquet With the highest Monarchy including Regina the Evil Queen was and King George. Regina she dabbled with BDSM from time to time. George he was the most perverted of them all. Mostly this  banquet was to make deals and trades. I sure as hell wasn't going alone. Even better Leah's father  including half of her kingdom would be there. The king and queen of Auleatis were very kinky known for their kinky banquets, showing up with the king and queen's daughter would be priceless. I finally arrived home after the long carriage are used to collect my thoughts. I walked into my bedroom which layer was sleeping in I get up on her, she was beautiful. I was falling for her. She could never love me though. She has tricked her self into believing that she loves me but she doesn't. I will lay down the law tomorrow. But not now. I crawled in the bed with Her spooning her until i fell asleep. 

///////////////////////

We both went through our normal morning routine.  We were going to the banquet this evening. I still had to get Leah dressed and ready. She doesn't even know it's her father's banquet. This being so she must be on her best behavior. She's a good girl though she has never even gotten a punishment. I'm certain she will be on her best behavior. 

"Pet , we must get you dressed for this evening. Leave a soon as you're ready. You do realize How important this is, and how you must be on your best behavior, no matter what?" I asked. 

"Yes Master." I heard which I loved. 

"Come." I said as I pulled her leash and lead her up the stairs. 

I ponder through her wardrobe, trying to find her an outfit. I wanted to show off but didn't want his mouth breathers drooling over her. I chose the silk short black dress.

"Pet, you'll be walking tonight unless I tell you other wise okay?" I asked. 

"Yes Master."she said. 

"Good girl." I praised her. 

I took her leash off and put on her collar. It was a simple lace collar with 'Property of The Dark One' on the tag. I swear I saw her smile when she put it on. 

"Now put this dress on." I command. Which she did. I love how obedient she was. She looks dining room she came out.  

"Now come." I said as I led her to the carriage. 

//////////////////

"Now when we get inside stay close." I said as the carriage stopped and we stepped inside the castle. 

I quickly pulled her into one of the private room so no one will see

"Why are  we at my castle." She asked. " This is your parents banquet." I simply said.

"Why would you bring me here?" She asked raising her voice. " because I own you, you listen to me and do what I tell you." I said raising my voice making her shrink down. " I will NOT  Tolerate this kind of behavior am I understood?" I asked getting in her face. She tilted her head down and muttered a "Yes Master." 

I pulled her into the VIP room. Which would likely have her parents in it. But they were nowhere to be found. It was just Regina, George, Jefferson, and other people of the kingdom. The peasants whispered among themselves looking at later.

 

"New toy Rumple?" Regina asked taking a sip of wine.

" I heard she was the king and queen's daughter, pretty show offy even for your taste. " Jefferson said. 

I saw George Eyeing Leah. Leah was hiding behind me, she was very shy.

I just the right moment the king and queen walked in.

"You!" The king growls at me. "Out!" Can you tried advancing towards me but his little wife starving him as she sees Leah. As I looked at the queen she was when satin red lingerie the king always wanting to show her off. 

"Leah." The king said his eyes softening. Leah not answering. 

"Out!" The king said again. 

"I'm not going anywhere I'm here for banquet" I stated. " I suggest your guards put their weapons away." I said knowing I could easily snap their necks

 

"This should be good, but it's time start. Boo hoo. Too bad." Regina said walking out of the room followed by everyone else. We all left the room for the king and queen ready to make her speech

"Thank you everyone. We hope this is the banquet of the season. Tonight we are going all out. We hope everyone enjoys."  His speech was short but sweet. This means all fucking will begin now. This is when we go back to the VIP room and George starts fucking any and everything. He already had a poor girl bent over the table fucking her. This is also when the king start passing out the slaves. Regina found a short blonde, and a dirty blonde guy that also happened to be a thief that I cross pass with. The queen clinging  to the king like always. The king afraid to do anything to Leah I pondered whether fuck Leah here or not

"Leah, please talk to us." Leah's mother urged but Leah staying silent like a good girl. 

"Damn it  you son of a bitch let her talk to her mother." The king cursed at me. I gave Leah a look saying yes. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Her father asked. Leah nodded hugging her mother and father.  " I don't want you here, please sweetheart go." Her father urged. The thought of me fucking lay here was getting better and better. "We're not going anywhere." I said. " I actually think I'll try a few of your private rooms." I said with a smirk. "You son of a bitch." The king roared. I left the room to go to the private room. 

"P-Please Master n-not here." She pleaded. "I Will do as I please." I hiss pulling her flush against me. 

"Mine!" I growled into her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

* Nathan's (The King's) POV*   
That son of a bitch was going to defile my own daughter in my castle. "Maybe we should just call off the banquet." Madeline my wife said in order voice. 

Maybe we should. No! I won't let him win 

"After everything we put into it? I think not. We will continue on." I said firmly. 

"Wouldn't want to disappoint the guest now would we?" George's quipped with a smirk on his face while playing with one of the slaves cunt. The slave Bound and a mess. Which George did have a point

I love to have Madeline bound and begging like that. 

I quickly put Madeline on a leash

"Nathan." She says softly low growl escapes my throat telling her to be quiet and address me properly

"Crawl." I commanded. 

She didn't obey. "Would  you like a punishment?Huh?" I growled getting in her face

"No Sir." She said. 

"Then do as I say" which immediately made her obey dropping to her knees. I was very infuriated. Planning to fuck all my rage out. I quickly bound Madeline to a nearby table ripping all her clothes off. Unfastening my trousers to release my hard cock. Soon after I start rapidly thrusting in and out of her. I roughly grab her leash fucking her hard. She already molding mess. Tonight was going to be a long night.

*Rumpelstiltskin's POV*  
I had Leah in my lap so she was straddling me kissing your roughly were pulling her hair. The"games" so to speak (orgy)Was about to begin soon. I was not crawl I wasn't going to fuck his own daughter in his home  but later was a different story. A trumpet sound signaling the "games" Were to start. The first of many games the girls were passed around and whomever came last her in her master would be taken to a special room for reward. Leah wouldn't participate in these games I would not have her past around to these peasants touching what's mine. Even though it would spike the king. As the game go on I stayed in the corner with Leah in my lap her face buried in my neck. The king shooting daggers with his eyes. As he watch the crowd and me and Leah. The queen of his feet her face buried in his crotch. His hand wrap several times around the Queen's leash. Their majesties never participate in the games. For reasons I will never understand.  Leah's sultry voice pop me out of my loathing thoughts. 

"Master?...um...um...." she stuttered.

"What is it pet?" I asked rubbing  her thigh.

"Well, do you think I can speak to my parents? Please?" She mumbled. I pondered it, even though I do not want it at all." I know you don't want me tO , But my mother is really worried. " i'll think about it." I said mono tone she ordered out small thank you.

The auction for the slaves was about to start, It's how they made most of their money. The winner of the first game in her master was escorted to the private room they won. Maybe I could buy one of the slaves. It was certainly spite the king and she could be of good use. " shall we start the bid at 100 pieces" The king said starting the auction. 

"100." 

"150."

"200"

"300." 

The beds were coming out at lightning speed. The Slave was very beautiful. She had black hair Covered with tattoos she could really help with housekeeping why Leah tends  to my other needs.

The bid one all the way up to 500 pieces before I called out 1000 gold pieces. Gasps irrupt thing in the room  

"Going once"   
"Going twice"   
"Sold!" The king said 

"Come pet." I said talking her leash I leave her to one of the private rooms to clean the slave that I just bought.

"Master?" she says trying to get my attention

"Quiet!" I scowled. 

"H-Here you are S-Sir." One of the male slaves said while handing me her leash. I told both of the leashes signaling them to follow.

"We will discuss everything at home." I said talking to the girls. 

"But Master you said-" "I said I'll think about it." Are you sure cutting Leah off leading them to the carriage.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
" Leah will you go make dinner while I talk to her?" I asked Leah but actually commanding her. Leah scurried off to the kitchen. I can manage the sleigh to sit in a chair across for me at the table. 

"Firstly, what's your name?" I asked. 

"Emerald." She said. 

" I will tell you what you'll be doing every day in the rules that will go with it. You'll be the caretaker for my castle. You were not my personal slave. I already have one. Instead of master you over to me as sir. Now your room is upstairs three doors on the left go change then go to the kitchen and Leah will tell you what you need to do every day. Failure to do any of these result in punishment, got it?" I say in all one fell swoop. 

She nodded. " A verbal answer please!" I said angrily. That was one of my pet peeve's. "Yes, Sir." She gulped. "Now go!" I said and she scurried

About 20 minutes later the girls came out of the kitchen laughing and giggling. I raise my eyebrow at them which made them both stop. Leah brought me my food well our food and knelt beside me. " you may Sit at the end of the table if you like."  I told Emerald pointing to the chair the end of the table. She quickly made her way to the end of the table, and began eating refusing to  make Eye contact. 

" I trust you went over everything?" I asked Leah. She nodded, I scolded her and that nod turn into a quick yes master. "Better." I said. I begin feeding Leah as I fed myself.  But us all eating in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Tomorrow Leah and I have to go out. So I expect this place spotless." I said earning a yes Sir  from Emerald. 

Leah and I  finished eating but Emerald still picking at her food.

" Leah and I are going upstairs to bed.  When you are done you may go to bed, but be ready for tomorrow." I said. "Yes Sir." 

I quickly took way upstairs to "sleep" hopefully this night would be long.


	9. Chapter 9

*Leah's POV*  
Master Took me upstairs to his room, and pulled his both on the bed so I was sitting on his lap straddling him. He started kissing me up and down my neck. 

"Umm... Master...where are we going tomorrow" 

" I have some business to take care of, and I need to uphold my end of a deal to show you the world." He told me. 

"Really" I said wide eyed. 

" yes pet. Now quit talking" he said trying to keep kissing me and push me into his crotch. I could hardly Think straight I was so excited about tomorrow I wonder where were going

"Master?" I said before he cut me off

He grabbed me by my throat and push me down onto the bed so I was laying on my back. " I said quit talking" 

Next thing I knew my clothes removed. He was kissing me all over his hands made their way to my throbbing and dripping core. He slid his middle finger and slowly pumping in and out even slower teasing  my clit what is thumb. My breath is it's in my throat, So my breath came out and short pants. Him kissing my neck intensive are this and sensation  in my core.   I couldn't speak I could do is moan. 

"Like that pet?" He asked know well that I did. He started pump faster adding a second finger, then finally a third. I got so close to my orgasm but he quickly withdrew his fingers. 

Cheeky bastard

Next thing I knew I was flipped on my stomach with my ass in the air. His hand caressing my ass before smacking it roughly Causing me to gasp. He line himself up with my throbbing core teasing with just the tip. I try really myself on to him but he quickly stop me with another smack to my ass. I let out a small whimper. 

" stop being greedy little brat no more orgasms for the rest of the night" he said. He slowly started to slide the tip in to my cunt. He started with an extremely slow pace making me crave more. I couldn't speak all I can do is moan. His hands going around my quit making me moan louder. 

"Master!" I cried out. He quick in his face I needed released soon

"M-Master May I c-cum for you." I managed to say. " No." He simply said. 

That bastard 

" you will come when I'm ready for you too." He added. 

After a few more minutes of him fucking me roughly I need to release or I was going to explode. 

"Master!" I cried out again. "Please...please may i cum for you please." I begged. 

"Cum pet. Come for me." He gruffed. He came soon after I  did. He collapsed beside me us both breathing heavily. I snuggle next to him feeling safe in his warmth  before quickly drifting off to sleep


End file.
